


call me a criminal, maybe

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cantina, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, bone broth is code for boning down??? idk, cantina au, cobb vanth is just fantasizing about din, everyone is very concerned about grogu's education, grogu in a bjorn, hot dads and caf, i don't know really let me know it's been a while since i wrote a fic, idk what i have done but its thot cobb and tired space dad din, luke is an upstart moisture farmer who went into space wizard teaching, mandalorians are the final form of the pta, rivalry btw the Nevarro School of Gifted Foundlings and Skywalker’s Youngling Temple, yep that's right it's a star wars coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: Cobb Vanth, in his old age, has decided that is his most elaborate fantasy is helping brown-eyes with back to school shopping for his kid and a good morning caf, which is to stay is he is utterly kriffed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 47
Kudos: 180





	call me a criminal, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> [fic comes with a playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1j0FYPbFs2O85ppXoHfDfJ?si=YAvZ3QSeSNGkOo_0O3H1ow) Title from Baby Outlaw by Elle King.

Cobb Vanth liked his caf like he liked his men, tall, dark and well actually he really only liked one man, who came into Mos Pelgo cantina every morning with a baseball cap and aviators that hid everything except the stoic scruffed jawline that Cobb would like to bite and wake up to. 

It didn’t help that he had a kid, strapped to his chest. Cute kid with big dark eyes and clearly teething because he’d put just about everything in his mouth. 

From his dad’s key ring to whatever a poor unfortunate customer in line had within reach. Because the kid always got it. And by the time it was in his mouth and the look at the absolute unit of a man that the kid’s dad was, he always got it. 

Despite the aggrieved sigh from the man that haunted Cobb’s dreams which have started to get more domestic. 

_Kriff_ , the last fantasy was actually centered about teaching that little womp rat how to ride a speeder. 

_Stars_ , Cobb had it bad. He was getting too sentimental in his old age. 

It was a wild bantha chase to lust after a stranger. Especially when he didn’t have the courage to get up and start a conversation. 

Maybe he should stop going to the cantina this early, probably would save him some heartache in the long run, especially if he wasn’t single.

“Din! My old friend!” 

Even the Weequay barista looked surprised when the infamous Nevarro magistrate boisterously greeted Cobb’s striking broad shouldered fantasy who was wearing a bjorn so today the kid was getting a bird’s eye view of the cantina.

“Karga-” nodded Din reflexively while the child blew a raspberry at the magistrate. 

Cobb now had a name from the strikingly broad muscular man. He’d been calling him Mando in his head for weeks because he heard him curse in Mando'a when the kid spilt blue milk all over his shirt one morning. That was a good morning for Cobb, as Mando had to peel off his shirt. 

“And _Grogu_! How much have you grown! Almost ready to join school, you know Nevarro’s school has much to-”

“We haven’t decided yet if he should attend Nevarro-” cut off Din and Cobb wasn’t even trying to hide how blatantly he was eavesdropping anymore. 

“You haven’t! Don’t tell me you’re sending him to that upstart moisture farmer’s school!” sputtered Karga, clearly upset. 

“Skywalker’s Youngling Temple is a respected learning institute-” began Din and Cobb could actually listen to him talk about education modules all day if he got to hear more of that sweet warm voice.

“Bah! Jedi don’t teach you what you need to learn! Eh Grogu? Tell your father you don’t need a space wizard to do magic hand thingies.”

“Karga, Grogu needs to be around other foundlings,” said Din and the kid gurgled happily in response.

“Humf! We’ll just have to get a Jedi for Nevarro, then, _won’t we_?” said the magistrate and then began a long rant about how good help was hard to find. 

“Eh, Din? You come around the office, Cara needs more help running the city, we need more marshals? Isn’t that right, _Marshal Vanth_?”

Cobb snapped out of his reveries to be the focus of not only Karga but brown-eyes and the kid. The magistrate looked like a tooka cat that ate the bulabird at catching Cobb eavesdropping.

“Well, loth-cat got your tongue?”

Cobb hoped he was able to mask his surprise with Karga standing over his small table with tall, dark and hopefully single. 

"Din, you must know Marshall Vanth? I've been trying to get him to leave Mos Pelgo's district and come to the big city-" said Karga. 

"Mos Pelgo is quiet, nice. Grogu likes the dunes," said Din and Cobb's heart warmed at the compliments especially when Karga threw his hands up in disgust. 

"Look, Karga, I'm sure you call the shots where you come from, but 'round here, I'm the one who tells folks what to do," said Cobb with a glare to Karga. 

"Now there's two of them, _Grogu_." Karga signalled the Weequay to bring over his order. Cobb wasn't complaining when Din took the empty chair across from him, leaving the kid to stare up at him with big dark eyes.

"I'm Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo," he introduced himself with what he hoped was a rakish smile. 

"Din Djarin, Mand'alor and Grogu of Clan Mudhorn," replied Din with a soft smile at the kid who giggled at the attention. 

"Wait, _Mand'alor_ -"

"Only recently, and entirely by accident," sighed Din with a wince. 

"He won the election by a landslide," preens Karga.

"I just wanted to increase childcare benefits for all the foundlings-"

"What did I tell you, _a landslide_ ," chortles Karga. 

"Impressive," said Cobb. _Kriff_ , he was even more impressed with brown-eyes. Sensing an opening, Cobb decided to chance it. Ignoring Karga's knowing look. "Well, then, let me treat the Mand'alor to a caf and whatever Grogu of Clan Mudhorn desires."

Din's face flushed pink and Cobb wanted to see if that was something he could make him do again. Grogu's hands waved to the bright blue macarons in the glass case by the till. 

"Well, I can tell I am not needed. Din, my offer still stands. Grogu, keep your dad out of trouble,' said the magistrate before taking his caf and leaving.

"He's going to be up all night," sighs Din when the Weequay brought over the bright blue dessert to Grogu's waiting hands.

Cobb smiled. "I could always help you?"

"Oh?" said Din, his eyes catching Cobb's and Cobb felt like he was caught in a sandstorm by the focus. 

"Lived on Tatooine my whole life, I make a mean bone broth." Kriff, Cobb hadn't cooked for anyone in ages. He suddenly felt like a nerf-herder in trying to impress Din. 

"What do you say, kid, want Marshal Vanth over for late-meal?"

The child gurgled an affirmation as it gnawed on the macaron.

Cobb guessed every once in a while both suns shined on a womp rat's tail because now he had a date with the Mand'alor. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [swingsetindecember](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
